Te invito una copa
by ylonenpattz
Summary: Edward le invitaba una copa todas las noches, la invita a su departamento 'solo para charlar', el problema era que ella no queria 'hablar' exactamente. BxE.


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es propiedad de mi imaginación.**

**.**

-Es tan aburrido hacer esto Bella- le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza que comenzaba a calentarse rápidamente.

-Shh, cállate- dije golpeando a Rose en el hombro –El vendrá, siempre lo hace…- mis ojos empezaron a registrar el lugar.

-Bella, creo que ese tipo es producto de tu imaginación o nuestra ebriedad- dijo con una gran risa, la mire feo y entorne los ojos a mí alrededor, buscando a ese delicioso hombre que casi siempre aparecía por estas horas en el bar. Miré la hora en mi celular y fruncí el ceño, ya llegaba tarde, muy tarde de hecho -Bien, creo que tu acosador favorito no vendrá esta noche- Rose tomo un trago de su cerveza –Y Emmett está empezando a impacientarse porque no estoy en casa- murmuro mirando su celular.

-Lárgate Rose, yo esperare- levante la mano -¡Otra cerveza!- dije sonriente -¿Dónde está Alice?- dije sentándome otra vez, Rose miro sobre su espalda y apunto algo con su largo dedo índice.

-Esta fajando con Jasper por ahí- puse cara de asco y ella rió, encogiéndose de hombros –La etapa incomoda ya paso.

-Yo aun no puedo superar verte a ti y a Emmett tocándose por todas partes- sacudí la cabeza, desechando todas esas perturbadoras imágenes que me dieron pesadillas nocturnas por días.

-Eso es porque tú no tienes novio, eres una aburrida- le di una mirada mala… la mirada de odio, la mirada _Swan,_ ella soltó una risa y me ignoro olímpicamente. Esa perra.

-¿Por qué conformarse con uno, si puedes tener a todos?- dije riendo y acercando la botella a mi boca, casi escupo la bebida cuando alguien llego con una copa de Dom Perignon, lo miré fijamente y él se rió.

-Un caballero le invita esta copa- me mordí el labio y él me dio una mirada cómplice –Deberías hablarle Bella, es como que, me he cansado de traerte tantas bebidas…- trate de mantener la calma, solo le sonreí.

-Metete en tus asuntos Black- el rodo los ojos y golpeo mi frente antes de que pudiera regresarle el golpe. Mire la copa y sentí que me temblaba la mano, me recargue en el asiento de cuero de forma discreta y lleve la mano a mi cabello nerviosamente –Rose…- dije murmurando a pesar de que la música estaba alta – ¡Rose!-dije gritándole.

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-El está aquí- dije apuntando la copa, ella abrió los ojos.

-Oh…- la sonrisa sádica comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

-Si, 'oh'- ella rió.

-¿Y qué esperas? No decías que hoy era la gran noche, que te tirarías al hombre 'más guapo del mundo' y que…- bufé y me cruce brazos.

-Quiero irme a casa Rose- dije poniéndome de pie y acomodándome el escote del vestido.

-Bella… te está observando- murmuro Rose sonriente, me tense y levante la mirada a la mesa que estaba como a 5 metros de mi y distinguí a mi patrocinador de bebidas. Guapo era quedarse corto. El era algo así como que… perfecto o una especie de Dios, no puedo empezar a describirlo sin que me temblaran las piernas y sintiera ese calor en mi vientre. Le sonreí y levante la copa, tomándomela de golpe como una campeona, el sonrió y negó con la cabeza, supongo que impresionado por mi falta de modales con las bebidas caras. Voltee a ver a Rosalie toda preocupada y apurada, abrí la boca y toque mi garganta por mi trago.

-Vámonos- ella abrió los ojos en dirección todavía de mi patrocinador -¿Ahora qué?- dije entre dientes.

-Viene hacia acá- se puso de pie y sonrió maliciosa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-No pienses en huir Hale, porque juro que te agarro del pelo y te arras-

-Buenas noches- susurro una voz masculina en mi oído. Rosalie sonrió y abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida. Dios, estaba justo detrás de mí, podía sentir su calor.

-Buenas noches-respondió Rose recelosa, me mordí el labio y me di la vuelta, me tope con su pecho, levante la mirada lentamente, deteniéndome un momento en su tensa mandíbula, quería levantar la mano y acariciarla, pero me quede sin habla, no dije nada, porque estaba segura que comenzaría a balbucear y solo sería vergonzoso. Era hermoso.

-Señoritas, ¿ya se retiran?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y pude ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo ya me iba en realidad- dijo Rose tomando su bolso –Bella pensaba quedarse- sonrió y me gire a verla moviendo mis labios y diciendo un 'No me dejes' -¿Nos vemos en casa? Oh, lo siento. Olvidaba que tu hermano me espera, así que tienes el apartamento libre para ti- se despidió con la mano y abrí la boca. ¡Maldita Hale! Eran tan indiscreta, trague saliva y la mire hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, no quería girarme, sentía mis piernas de gelatina y cuando _él _puso su mano sobre mi espalda baja di un respingo.

-Lo siento- dijo entre dientes -¿Te apetecería sentarte en mi mesa?- evite mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba pensar claramente, así que mire donde estaba sentado antes, mirando a sus acompañantes, mujeres _como él, _perfectas, con finta de modelo y probablemente ricas, definitivamente no.

-En realidad necesito un poco de aire fresco- envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Vamos- lo mire y asentí. Me mordí el labio ¿Dónde quedo la Bella Swan que seducía a los hombres y los dejaba tartamudeando? Probablemente estaba escondida debajo la cama a kilómetros de aquí. ¡Enfócate Swan! Tienes 22 años, puedes hacer esto. Claro que podía. Abrió la puerta para dejarme salir y trate de meter todo el aire posible en mis pulmones, mientras el soltaba una risa.

-¿Qué?- dije mirándolo, el se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-No pensé que fueras tan tímida- sonreí e imite su posición y me cruce de brazos, levantando mi barbilla.

-Bueno, no podía pensar claramente en ese lugar- 'No contigo tan cerca.'

-¿Te apetece ir a algún lugar… más tranquilo?- enarque una ceja y no pude evitar destilar algo de veneno.

-¿Cómo mi apartamento?- dije sarcástica. El se mordió el labio y pude ver el humor en sus ojos.

-En realidad iba a sugerir el mío, pero ya que te ofreces…

-Escucha…

-Cullen. Edward Cullen.

_¡Mi fantasía tenia nombre y apellido!_

-Si… Edward, estoy demasiado cansada como para hacer algo justo ahora.

-No tenemos que hacer nada- se encogió de hombros –Simplemente podemos hablar- si claro… ¿Hablar? ¡Había cosas más productivas que podríamos hacer, que estar hablando!

-Oh…- de acuerdo, esto no iba como yo pensaba, el no eran un depravado sexual que quería cobrarse los favores, me sonroje y lo escuche soltar un suspiro y sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla, sentí mi corazón dar latidos mas acelerados porque iba a besarme, entreabrí mis labios y podía sentir su dulce aliento envolviéndome, olía como a… hombre… De acuerdo Bella, te hemos perdido. Beso la comisura de mis labios y se separo sonriente.

-¿Qué dices?- mordí el interior de mi mejilla y sentí la sangre correr más rápido por mis venas, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y junte nuestros labios de forma ruda. El dio un paso hacia atrás y después sentí sus manos tomar mis mejillas y acercarme más a él, abrió su boca y sentí su deliciosa lengua juntarse con la mía, envolví mis dedos en su cabello, Edward gimió bajito. Me separe despacio y pase mis manos por su pecho, antes de que él las tomara y las llevara a sus labios, besando cada uno de mis nudillos mientras me miraba -¿Cómo debería llamarte?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo sabrás al final de la noche.

.

Mire alrededor, tratando de encajar en su mundo. Que al parecer era un poco diferente al mío. Si yo vivía con lujos, el vivía como rey. ¡Mierda! Debería de empezar a sospechar que él era un mimado desde que nos subimos a su excitante Ferrari negro… ¡Ferrari! Tenía que morderme el labio para evitar sonreír, amaba la velocidad, tuve que tener todo mi autocontrol para no tener sexo con él, en el asiento del copiloto. De verdad.

-Siéntete como en tu casa- tecleo el código de seguridad cuando cerró la puerta.

-Wow. Tienes una linda casa.

-¿Lo crees?- su mano aprisiono la mía y volvió a llevarla a sus labios, me mordí la lengua, mientras nos mirábamos sin decir nada.

-Si- apreté su mano y le di una sonrisa -¿Vives solo?- el titubeo.

-No.

-Oh…- por alguna extraña razón quise quitar mi mano de entre las suyas y pegarle una cachetada –Tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí- mire a mi alrededor y el jalo mi mano en dirección contraria.

-Vivo con mi hermana- dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y pude relajarme un poco, al menos así no tendría que preocuparme de estar vigilando la puerta mientras le arrancaba los pantalones.

-¿Y tus padres?- dije mirando alrededor.

-Ellos viven en el centro, a mi hermana y a mí nos gusta estar alejados- abrió una puerta y casi se me cae la mandíbula. Una hermosa vista, adornada por un piano y montones de libros, eso era lo que estaba viendo. En el centro había un par de sillones, todo era tan acogedor.

-¿Tocas?- dije caminando hacia el piano, cerca del gran ventanal que daba una vista directa a la ciudad –Es hermosa la vista desde aquí- mire hacia abajo –Supongo que vivir en el último piso tiene sus ventajas- sonreí y mire a Edward, que me observaba con calidez en sus ojos -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Si, toco el piano desde que tengo 6 años.

-Oh… yo solo se tocar un poco la guitarra, me decidí por el ballet clásico.

-Es lindo- sonrió de lado.

-Si, bueno, lo fue- me mordí el labio y pase mis dedos por las teclas de forma distraída -¿Podrías tocar algo… para mí?

-¿Algo en específico?- se sentó en el banquillo y chasquee mis dientes.

-Sorpréndeme- negó con la cabeza y suspiro, en un segundo la música fluyo alrededor de la habitación que sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?- estaba distraída con su boca, aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de su toque recorrer mis labios, podía sentir la suavidad de su hermoso cabello cobrizo entre mis dedos, pero lo más impresionante, podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?- dijo sin dejar de tocar.

-¿Importa?- el asintió y me lamí el labio.

-Primero bésame- dije sonriéndole, el toco una tecla mal y no pude evitar reírme por el pequeño desastre de mi petición.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- dijo enarcándome una ceja.

-Si, me parece gracioso como te pongo nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? – se puso de pie y deje de reírme -¿Supones que tu presencia me pone nervioso?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo siento- dije tragando saliva y él se inclino lo suficiente como para tenerme inclinada contra las teclas de su piano.

-Eso no es ni remotamente cercano, linda- abrí la boca y en el siguiente segundo su exquisita lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, ahogue un ruidoso gemido y sus labios se movieron insistentes contra los míos. Sin ver, mis dedos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello y lo atrape en un puño, su beso fue subiendo de tono y no tarde mucho en necesitar aire, el problema fue que solo me separe lo suficiente para coger un poco de aire, antes de que volviera a besarme con fuerza, fruncí el ceño y mis manos tocaron sus hombros, pero él me empujaba mas contra su piano.

-Edward- murmure entre sus labios, el solo soltó un pequeño gemido y sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello sin separarse ni un solo segundo- Edward…- dije sin aliento, abrí los ojos y me encontraba mirando el techo y tratando de regular mi respiración, esto era embarazoso, de alguna manera el había logrado acomodarse entre mis piernas y mi vestido se subió hasta casi mostrar mi ropa interior –De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije mordiéndome el labio –Te diré mi nombre- lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel y se separo solo un poco para que me pudiera tranquilizar –Bella Swan- de inmediato volvió a presionar sus labios contra mi piel y empujo sus caderas hacia delante.

-Bien, Bella…

-Oh…- solté un gemido cuando sus palmas acariciaron mis muslos desnudos y trate de juntar mis piernas, logrando solo pegarlo más.

-¿Te apetecería coger sobre mi piano?- murmuro con su voz ronca y mi respuesta fue jalarlo de su camisa y volverlo a besar. ¡El piso me parecía una excelente opción en este momento! Me tomo de los muslos y de alguna manera consiguió colocarme sobre su hermoso piano, empujándome sobre mi espalda. No perdió tiempo y tuve que apoyarme de mis codos para ver como abría mis piernas y gemía –Supongo que esto es un si- tomo mis piernas y me obligo a doblar las rodillas y apoyarlas sobre su piano –Perfecto- me mordí el labio y me volví a recostar, sus labios comenzaron a besar mi rodilla, logrando que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran, apreté los dedos de mis pies, sus labios se deslizaban más arriba, hasta que fueron sus dedos los que finalmente me tocaron sobre la tela –Siempre tan deseosa- murmuro divertido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sentí el rubor cubrir mis mejillas, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban sobre la tela.

-¿Creíste que no veía como me buscabas entre la gente?- mi respiración comenzó a elevarse –Yo te elegí- dijo entre dientes –Jamás lo olvides- y me penetro sin preámbulos, la sensación fue maravillosa, sus dedos entraban y salían despacio, tortuosamente lento. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de cómo su toque comenzaba a ser más rápido.

-Edward- murmure lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, escuche su risa ronca y saco sus dedos de mi interior, de inmediato proteste y me senté, me sentía toda acalorada y el hecho de que ahora él se burlara de mí, no mejoraba nada.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Bella?- bufé y me baje del piano, empujándolo sobre el banquillo y sentándome en su regazo. Dios, lo necesitaba justo ahora. No perdí tiempo en toquetearlo sobre la ropa, mis intrépidos y hábiles dedos desabrocharon su zipper del pantalón y el intento detenerme, pero era muy tarde, tome su miembro y lo dirigí a mi entrada, haciendo mi ropa interior a un lado y bajando lentamente sobre su erección, no le quedo otra más que subirme el vestido y posar sus manos en mi trasero.

Soltamos un mutuo gemido y nos miramos lentamente, sus mejillas estaban con un tenue rubor, su boca ligeramente abierta, sentía su erección crecer dentro de mí y el calor en mi vientre se estaba presentando, sus manos pasaron por el escote de mi vestido y se deslizo a mi espalda, encontrando el cierre del vestido y deslizándolo lentamente, tocando la piel revelada a su paso. Poso sus delicados labios sobre mi pecho, mientras hacia un puño por mi espalda y bajaba el vestido, dejando mis senos al aire, inmediatamente sentí mis pezones endurecerse debido a lo frio del apartamento, su lengua se deslizo hacia mi pecho derecho y su deliciosa lengua se enrosco alrededor de mi pezón, que reacciono de inmediato, entonces moví mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, envolví mis dedos en su cabello y le di un empujoncito, para poder volverlo a besar. Las manos de Edward tomaron mis caderas con firmeza y me ayudo a subir y a bajar, sus labios presionados contra mi cuello y mis manos aferradas a él, sentía su pene entrar y salir, la fricción era deliciosa, esto era maravilloso, podía sentirlo en lugares donde nunca antes nadie me había llevado. Mis caderas se movían insistentes, buscando mas fricción, prácticamente tuve que agarrarme del piano cuando el cambio de posición y se desabrocho los pantalones y se quito su ropa interior, yo estaba jadeando y entonces de un movimiento, estábamos sobre su piano, mis piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas y su cara de sexo escondida entre el hueco debajo de mi oído, estaba arqueada contra el.

-Dios… Edward- lo apreté aun mas y el gruño en mi oído.

-Córrete linda, quiero sentirte- mis jadeos fueron más embarazosos y finalmente el calor de mi vientre llego al límite, el orgasmo me pego de una manera deliciosa y anormal, me tense y el siseo, moviéndose más rápido y finalmente descargándose en mi interior.

Como cualquier _pareja normal que acaba de tener sexo, _nos quedamos tendidos en nuestros lugares, hasta que la parte embarazosa paso, sus labios recorrieron desde mi oído hasta mis labios, capturándolos con delicadeza, pase mi mano por su mejilla y lo sentí salir de mi, me ayudo a bajarme del piano y acomode mi ropa con toda la dignidad posible.

-Uh- mire como se subia los bóxers y los pantalones, y se dio la vuelta mirándome con dureza.

-¿Te gusto?- ¿Me gusto? ¡Me encanto! ¿Sabes, Edward? Nadie tiene un pene tan lindo como el tuyo, ¿puedo meterlo a mi boca? Apuesto a que se hacer buenas mamadas y te gustara.

-Estuvo bien- dije indiferente, el se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos.

-Me parece que estuvo mas que bien- sonreí y camine hacia donde había dejado mi bolso, con Edward pisándome los talones, me gire hacia el y le di una palmadita a su hombro –Hasta entonces- me dio una media sonrisa y tecleo el código.

_¿Qué significaba eso? _

_¿Habría otra vez?_

.

**No pregunten por las demás historias, hice borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Saben lo que significa? Que empece de nuevo, osea, esas historias pertenecen a mi pasado, la única que probablemente vaya a subir aqi es 'Grita' y quien sabe.**

**Prometo regresar pronto :) Gracias a las que fueron siempre fieles.**

**-Nere.**


End file.
